Ascendead Master
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: [HIATUS] Kebencian adalah apa yang menjadi dasarnya untuk bergerak. Tapi tidakkah kau sadar, Lee Sungmin? kebencianmu adalah satu yang akan membuatmu jatuh padanya. Dalam suatu dansa dilembah penuh mawar, 'perang' yang sebenarnya itu baru akan dimulai. KyuMin! YAOI!UPDATE! 2nd ch : A Roses Power! RnR?
1. A Dance In the Land Of Rose

.

.

Winter di negeri ini adalah salah satu yang paling ditunggu.

Bukan karena keindahan butiran salju yang akan meng-cover tiap inchi bumi dengan 'putih', lebih karena 'undangan bertinta emas' yang akan datang pada ratusan penduduk yang beruntung mendapat kesempatan langka untuk mengunjungi _Château de Versailles_ yang terkenal dengan kemegahan dan keindahannya.

_Winter Dance_ yang digelar pada malam turunnya salju pertama merupakan satu pesta tahunan yang tidak akan dilewatkan oleh para penghuni _Obscurité _―suatu tempat diselatan equator yang terkenal dengan keindahan _Crimson Roses_-nya yang melegenda. Daerah yang dipimpin oleh para _aristocrats_ berparas sempurna tersebut kerap kali mengadakan penyambutan bagi 'para dewi berbaju putih' yang akan kembali memijak bumi setelah satu tahun dilangit. Salju yang turun merupakan momentum penting bagi mereka.

Tak ubahnya seperti jutaan mawar merah sewarna darah yang tersebar di tiap penjuru kastil menakjubkan ini.

Setelah matahari sukses menyembunyikan diri di ujung cakrawala, iring-iringan kereta yang ditarik oleh deretan kuda putih mulai memasuki gerbang kastil yang baru saja dibuka. Segera saja, karpet merah yang terbentang dari halaman hingga sepasang daun pintu berukiran rumit mulai penuh dengan gema para bangasawan yang asyik bercengkerama menuju hall utama. Masing-masing dari mereka menggenakan gaun dan tux terbaik yang penuh ornamen mewah. Tentu saja, karena yang akan dihadapi adalah sang penguasa tertinggi disini.

"_Bienvenue au __Château de__Versailles_ (Selamat datang di kastil Versailles), aku harap kalian bisa menikmati malam ini dengan kegembiraan yang sama dengan tahun-tahun yang lalu."

Suara berat yang datang dari lantai dua yang menghadap langsung ke _ball room_, sontak membuat seluruh yang hadir langsung membungkuk sopan, sebelum setelahnya memberi tepuk tangan meriah pada namja berparas rupawan yang mulai menuruni tangga guna bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ayo mulai."

Malam ini, pesta 'yang lain' juga telah dimulai.

* * *

**.**

―**Ascendead Master―**

**.**

* * *

_La sublime sinfonia del colore delle rose_

_Danza elegantemente con la bacchetta del direttore d'orchestra_

[The sublime symphony of the rose's colour  
Dances elegantly with the conductors' baton of sadness]

_Il destino è una rapsodia dell'oscurità_

_Rivolgo le braccia a questa spalla_

[The fate is a rhapsody of darkness  
Revolving the arms around this back]  
.

**Versailles – Aristocrat's Symphoni**

* * *

**.  
**

**Warning:** YAOI, the ONE and ONLY **KyuMin**, All Character inside belongs to **them self**, Maybe OOC, Chaptered, Typo(s), Rated T, Please **DON'T READ** if you **DON'T LIKE**.

**Just a Fiction with 'Fantasy' genres.**

**.  
**

* * *

.

.

Kereta kuda yang didominasi oleh warna putih keemasan itu akhirnya berhenti total tepat di ujung karpet merah yang terbentang dari pintu masuk. Pintu sebelah sampingnya terbuka. Dengan segera, menampakkan sosok berbalut tux hitam kelam berwajah rupawan yang tengah memasang wajah datar nan dinginnya.

Begitu kakinya telah berpijak pada tanah coklat berbalut salju, sosok yang lain langsung menyusul. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut orang pertama yang turun. "Hati-hati.", peringat sang namja pelan.

Yang tengah diperingatkan hanya tersenyum simpul, memerkan kecantikan bak para dewi dalam lukisan yang nyata. Sosok indah itu mengangkat sedikit gaun merah marun yang menghalangi langkahnya. Berpegang erat pada si namja, hingga akhirnya turun tanpa gangguan dari kereta mereka. "Terimakasih, Donghae-ya."

Lee Donghae―sang namja rupawan tadi hanya mengangguk. Segera 'menyampirkan' tangan orang disampingnya pada lengan kanannya dan mulai melangkah anggun sepanjang karpet merah yang terentang. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Tampak sangat serasi, dalam warna hitam dan merah yang bersanding. Dalam ketampanan dan kecantikan yang tak kalah dengan para penguasa kastil megah ini.

"Hyu―"

"Na'ah, kau ingat harus memanggilku apa malam ini?"

Donghae mengangguk saat suara halus 'pasangan'nya telah bernada penuh peringatan. Sedikit berdehem singkat, sebelum kembali memulai percakapan yang sempat terpotong. "Baiklah ―noona, kau yakin akan melakukan 'ini'? Aku bisa melakukannya untukmu. Tidak perlu sampai menjadi 'umpan' begini. Sangat berbahaya jika kita sampai tertangkap nanti."

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali, Hae-ya. Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya. Kau hanya cukup disini sebagai 'partner'." Sang noona mulai mengeratkan gandengannya pada lengan dongsaengnya. Sedang sepasang mata foxy-nya kini berganti memandang angkuh pada Donghae. "―Lagipula, bukankah aku sangat cantik malam ini?"

Sang dongsaeng menelan ludahnya berat. Mata indah yang tak kalah dengan milik noona-nya itu kembali menjelajahi tubuh mungil disampingnya. Menatap bagaimana wajah aegyo itu kini tebingkai oleh rambut pirang yang tergerai dipunggung, atau gaun merah marun yang tengah melekat indah ditubuh. Bedanya, jika hampir semua yeoja disini memakai gaun yang menutupi kaki jenjang mereka, noona disampingnya ini hanya memakai dress selutut yang terbuka pada bagian leher. Mengekspose leher putih mulus tanpa cela miliknya. Donghae akan jadi orang paling munafik jika berkata orang disampingnya ini 'tidak cantik'.

"Err.. cantik, sangat cantik sebenarnya―"

"Kalau begitu masalah selesai. Aku sangat cantik dan kita tidak akan berhasil. Berjuanglah bersamaku malam ini dongsaeng-ah."

Ya, dia memang orang paling keras kepala yang pernah Lee Donghae kenal. Sangat, karenanya tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan namja tampan itu selain menuruti kemauan orang disampingnya ini. "Arrasseo, noona."

Keduanya kembali berjalan anggun, melewati dua penjaga yang berdiri disamping pintu besar berukir rumit, dengan Donghae yang menyerahkan undangan mereka sebagai 'pass code'. Begitu dua pasang kaki itu memasuki hall utama, hanya kemewahan dan keindahanlah yang meyambut.

Ruang besar yang telah berubah menjadi lantai dansa itu tertata sangat apik. Dimulai dari atapnya yang tersusun dari mozaik warna-warni, dua tangga besar melingkar berbentuk simetris yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua, dan dinding berwarna cokelat muda yang penuh akan ukiran mawar berantai. Diujung sana, sekumpulan pemusik tengah bermain dengan alat music ditangan. Menyuarakan berbagai nada-nada pengiring dansa berirama lembut. Semakin memanjakan setiap orang yang telah berhasil menginjakan kaki mereka disini. Hanya 'indah' yang tergambar dari tiap sudut ball room besar ini.

"_Château de__Versailles _(Kastil Versailles) memang menakjubkan. Tidak heran jika tempat ini dijuluki sebagai '_Le Ciel_ (Surga)'. Sangat indah."

Donghae memutar bola matanya bosan. Namja itu mulai menarik 'pasangan'-nya ke lantai dansa ditengah. Meletakkan tangannya dipinggang rampingnya ―yang disambut dengan tangan sang noona yang langsung melingkar dileher― dan mulai bergerak sesuai ketukan musik. "Kau ingin tinggal disini?" balasnya sarkastik.

Yang lebih tua hanya tertawa pelan. "Kau bercanda. Jika memang begitu, lalu apa tujuan kita kemari sekarang?"

"Hm.. memikat salah satu 'pangeran' tampan disini agar jatuh cinta padamu, agar dia mengajakmu tinggal disini, mungkin?"

"Kau cemburu, chagi?" goda sang noona.

"Tsk , kau menyebalkan." Gerutu si namja. Pegangan tangannya pada pinggang sang partner menguat. "Seandainya aku cemburu pun kau tidak akan peduli 'kan? Aku tahu kalau di otakmu hanya ada 'dia' dan 'misi' kita."

"Hey.. hey.. kau itu salah satu hunter di 'Dark house'. Harusnya kau yang paling tahu seperti apa aku, Hae. Dan lagi ―"

Donghae turut waspasa saat mendengar detak jantung partner-nya semakin cepat. Menadakan orang didepannya ini telah 'siaga' oleh 'musuh' yang telah tampak. "Ada apa?"

"Tetaplah bergerak." Ujar yang lebih tua sambil berbisik. Wajah manis itu sekarang rebah didada Lee Donghae, memberi kesan romantis bagi siapapun yang melihat. "Aku sudah melihat'nya'. Kau bisa merasakannya bukan? Kita tunggu saat yang tepat sebelum 'mulai'. Siapkan dirimu."

Sang dongsaeng mengangguk mengerti. Hawa 'dingin' yang tiba-tiba merasuki tubuhnya semakin terasa. Dia mungkin tidak ―belum bisa melihat apa yang tengah dilihat oleh orang dipelukannya ini, tapi merasakan bagaimana tangan mungil orang ini menggenggam kuat dipunggungnya sudah jadi bukti yang lain kalau 'target' mereka semakin dekat.

"Ne, ayo kita lakukan ini."

.

.

* * *

Cho Seohyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat mata kelamnya menangkap bayang sang kakak yang masih duduk diam di kursi mewahnya. Yeoja yang sudah memakai gaun hitam kelam selutut itu langsung menghampiri namja yang masih tak acuh dengan kehadirannya itu. Kekeuh memandang butir salju yang meluruh dari jendela disebelahnya.

"Oppa, tidak bisakah kau menghargaiku yang sudah berdandan sesempurna ini untuk mendampingimu 'menuruni tangga'? Kenapa kau masih statis tanpa melakukan apapun sekarang?" ujarnya kesal. Matanya beralih pada tuxedo hitam ―sepasang dengan gaun yang dipakainya, yang tidak tersentuh ranjang. "Lihat, bahkan pakaian yang sudah kusiapkan pun sama sekali tak kau sentuh. Apa sih maumu? Kau ingin aku ditegur oleh Siwon oppa Karena tidak 'mengurusmu'?"

"Diamlah."

"Pakai pakaianmu dan kita turun sekarang."

Si namja penyuka salju itu mengalihkan pandangannya sekarang. Menatap tak suka pada yeoja yang balas menatapnya berani. "Kalau kau tidak turun, aku akan pergi mala mini. Diluar sana lebih menyenangkan ketimbang pesta tahunan membosankan ini." perkataan tadi mau tak mau membuat Cho Kyuhyun ―si namja tadi, menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bangkit dari kursinya yang nyaman dan mengangguk pelan. Memberi isyarat setuju pada ancaman sang adik tadi.

Seohyun menggeleng bosan. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sang kakak yang tengah memasang wajah kesal. Dengan cekatan, dua tangannya mulai memakaikan tuxedo ditangannya pada Kyuhyun. Merapikannya dengan sempurna hingga aura ketampanan namja ini terlengkapi dengan pakaiannya yang berkelas.

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali diatur oppa? Kau itu merepotkanku, tahu?"

"Pergi saja kalau begitu. Aku juga tidak membutuhkanmu."

Yeoja cantik itu menyeringai angkuh sekarang. Sedikit merapikan rambut ikal kecoklatan sang kakak yang lebih tinggi darinya dan menjawab pelan. "Dan aku akan mati setelahnya. Aku dilahirkan untukmu oppa, sekuat apapun kau menyangkal, darah ditubuhku sama dengan darahmu. Cepatlah cari 'pengganti'ku jika memang bosan."

"Kau tahu ini sulit, Seo." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Suaranya terdengar lelah, walau begitu, wajah datarnya sama sekali tak berubah. "Aku juga tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung dengan darahmu. Tapi harusnya kau yang paling tahu kalau 'master'ku bukanlah orang sembarangan."

Tawa pelan tampak diwajah sang yeoja. Seohyun merapikan rambut panjangya sejenak sebelum menanggapi perkataan kakaknya tadi "Ck.. aku milikmu, oppa. Sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Jangan kau anggap serius candaanku tadi. Sekarang, mana tanganmu. Kita keluar dan selesaikan perayaan membosankan ini."

Anggukan paham diberikan Kyuhyun, sebelum namja itu menawarkan tangan untuk digandeng sang adik. Begitu tangan mereka bertaut, sepasang adik kakak itu segera memasang wajah angkuh mereka. Berjalan anggun ditiap koridor yang akan membawa keduanya turun kelantai dasar. Setelah keluar dari kamar mewah tadi, status berbeda segera disandang keduanya. Dari yang asalnya kakak adik, berganti menjadi sepasang tunangan yang menjadi kerabat dekat Choi Siwon sang penguasa. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Seohyun tidak merubah ekspresi dingin nan angkuh mereka saat tangga utama sudah terlihat dimata. Tetap dengan 'topeng' menawan yang terpasang diwajah.

Musik di ball room besar itu berganti sekarang. Mengalunkan nada-nada anggun yang menjadi penyambut bagi dua orang yang menjadi inti dalam perayaan ini. Ruang besar yang asalnya penuh dengan dengungan obrolan itu sontak mendiam. Menyisakan hanya denting piano tunggal. Jejeran bangsawan yang berdiri disisi tangga utama otomatis membelah. Menanti dua orang yang kini melangkah anggun mengikuti iringan dari para pemusik disudut.

Dua orang bermarga sama itu menuruni tangga utama bak Sang 'Pangeran' dan 'Putri' yang akan membuka Winter Dance malam ini dengan tarian anggun mereka. Seohyun, sesekali membalas senyum ramah dari setiap orang yang dilaluinya dengan senyum angkuh nan menawan, miliknya. Berbeda dengan 'pasangan'nya yang setia dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ahh.. kalian sudah turun ternyata."

Namja itu, Choi Siwon.

Sang penguasa, yang tengah berbincang elegan dengan beberapa bangsawan disampingnya. Lord muda yang tengah memakai pakaian kebesarannya itu berjalan anggun menuju dua orang yang baru bergabung. Begitu sampai disamping keduanya, sang penguasa segera berujar tegas "Karena yang kita tunggu sudah tiba. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, silahkan nikmati malam ini. buat diri kalian senyaman mungkin dalam Winter Dance tahun ini."

Tepuk tangan elegan segera menyambut kalimat terakhir tadi. Disusul dengan sang 'Pangeran' yang mulai membawa pasangannya ke lantai dansa, dan mulai menari anggun disana. Puluhan orang yang hadir segera menyusul dua sosok indah itu. Turut turun ke lantai cokelat licin guna berdansa bebas bersama iringan music.

"Apa saat ini juga belum kau temukan oppa? Tidak adakah yang yeoja yang menarik perhatianmu sekarang?" bisik Seohyun lirih. Sangat lirih hingga orang yang berdansa disamping mereka tidak mampu mendengar apapun.

"Masih sama dengan tahun yang lalu. Aku heran kenapa Siwon hyung masih tetap menggelar pesta membosankan ini." balas Kyuhyun tak kalah lirih.

"Dia hanya ingin mencari 'cara' baru untuk 'makan', kurasa." Tawa Seohyun. Yeoja itu memutar tubuhnya saat music mulai memasuki inti. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan semua ini? Aku saja sudah 'lapar' melihat semua ini. Mungkin aku akan 'makan' beberapa malam ini."

Kyuhyun mendengus bosan. "Terserah. Setelah lagu ini selesai, aku akan kembali―"

"Hey! Kenapa berhenti?"

Cho Kyuhyun melihatnya. Melihat sosok cantik yang tengah berdiri anggun dengan segelas wine disudut. Sosoknya yang hanya terbalut gaun merah selutut itu entah kenapa terasa sangat ―menggiurkan dimatanya. Entah apa dari sosok itu yang mampu menarik perhatiannya sekarang. Apakah wajah aegyo yang teramat polosnya? Sepasang foxy eyes sewarna hazel? Atau leher putih mulus yang terekspose tanpa cela itu?

"Kau tertarik dengannya oppa?"

Namja tampan itu mengerjap. Sadar jika jerat pesona yeoja disudut tadi sungguh mampu membuatnya terperangkap sejenak. "Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan 'bagianku' sekarang. Kau mau aku membaginya denganmu?"

Seohyun tersenyum simpul sebelum melepas tautan lengannya dari leher Kyuhyun. "Aku tak yakin dengan penawaranmu barusan. Terimakasih, tapi aku masih ingin hidup, oppa. Nikmatilah bagianmu sendiri. Pergilah."

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar ini. Wajah bosan yang sedari tadi terpeta mulai berganti dengan raut sang pemburu yang telah menemukan mangsanya. Buas, dan tak terhentikan. "Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Aku pergi dulu."

Langkah kakinya berjalan lincah diantara para pedansa yang masih betah menari ditengah ruangan. Tak acuh dengan sosok tampan yang dengan gesit melewati tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun hanya menfokuskan matanya pada 'target'nya diujung sana. Mengunci pandangannya pada 'Si Penarik Perhatian' yang masih statis dengan wine ditangan. Perlahan, jarak diantara keduanya semakin dekat. Hanya tinggal sedikit, hingga Kyuhyun bisa membawa 'mangsa'nya ini dalam pelukan.

"_Bonne nuit__, mademoiselle_ (Selamat malam, nona)." Sapa Kyuhyun lembut begitu jarak mereka terkikis. Yang disapa menoleh, sembari tersenyum sopan pada sosok penyapanya. "Ahh.. _Yes_, _My Lord._ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" balasnya sopan.

Kyuhyun kembali mendecak kagum dalam hati. Suara halus yang keluar dari orang ini terdengar seperti denting lonceng ditelinganya. Indah, sangat indah. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini, aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya benar-benar kuat. Membuat namja yang menjadi salah satu penguasa di kastil ini merasakan tenggorokannya terbakar. "Ayo berdansa satu lagu denganku." Pintanya asal.

―Jauh dari sopan santun seorang Lord yang akan mengajak sang gadis pilihannya turun ke lantai dansa.

"Sopan santunmu sungguh patut dipertanyakan tuanku. Lagi pula, saya sudah memiliki pasangan sendiri. Jadi tidak, terimakasih."

Jawaban angkuh yang diterimanya membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis. Ini yang pertama baginya. Pertama diperlakukan ditambah ditolak dengan sangat tidak sopannya oleh salah satu gadis dalam sejarah Winter Dance. Namja itu terdiam sekarang. Apalagi saat mata kelamnya menangkap bayang sosok tampan berbalut tuxedo hitam yang mendekat kearah gadis incarannya ini.

"Kau sudah kembali Donghae-ya?"

"Ne ―noona."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap diam pada pasangan yang ―terlihat serasi dimatanya, sebelum tubuhnya membungkuk kearah sang gadis bergaun merah itu. "Maukah kau berdansa satu lagu denganku, nona?" Ujarnya. Suara merdunya mengalun lembut, membuat gadis yang telah menautkan tangannya pada lengan Lee Donghae menoleh.

Ahh.. sayang sekali Cho Kyuhyun ini tengah membungkuk hingga melewatkan seringai menawan di raut aegyo orang didepannya.

"Bagaimana Donghae-ya? Apa kau mengijinkanku pergi bersama tuan ini?"

Sang 'pangeran' menegakkan tubuhnya saat suara halus gadis'nya' kembali terdengar. Namja itu bisa melihat kilat aneh yang tersirat pada mata sosok yang dipanggil 'Donghae' itu sebelum dia mengecup tangan putih sang gadis berambut pirang, lembut. "Aku tidak akan bisa menolak permintaanmu, _My Lord_. Bawalah dia." Ujarnya ramah pada Kyuhyun.

Tangan putih pucat itu segera menyambut tangan mungil yang disodorkan Lee Donghae. Mengecup punggung tangannya sekilas, sebelum melepasnya kembali. "Terimakasih, aku sangat tersanjung dengan ijinmu." Tanggap Kyuhyun. Dia segera menawarkan tangannya untuk digandeng sang gadis, dan tak menunggu lama, segera menariknya ke lantai dansa ditengah.

Keduanya mulai berpadu. Dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pinggang si gadis bergaun merah dan tangan mungil yang balas mengalung dilehernya. Dua orang berparas sempurna itu meliuk dan menggerakkan tubuh anggung di lantai utama yang berhias untaian mawar ditiap sudutnya. Banyak dari pasangan bangsawan yang segera menyudahi tariannya saat mata mereka menangkap bayang indah dua sosok ini.

Tidak berniat untuk menjadi 'pembading tak pantas' jika harus bersanding dengan Sang 'Pangeran' dan 'Putri baru'-nya yang tengah menari anggung di tengah rangkaian mawar.

"Siapa namamu?" bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Sang partner dansa kembali tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah lembut. "Niel. Lee Niel, _My Lord_. Senang mampu melewatkan satu dansa singkat denganmu."

"Hm.. 'Niel'? Nama yang indah. Salam kenal Niel-ah."

* * *

TBC or END?

* * *

***Credit title : Versailles's single – Ascendead Master**

Anehkah?

Yah.. saya emang sengaja menggabungkan bahasa prancis dan korea disini. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin menampilkan sesuatu yang beda dalam ff :D  
Oh iya, penggunaan kata 'yeoja' dan 'gadis' yang saya bedakan juga ada alasannya. Bukan karena tidak konsisten ato apa, tapi kata 'gadis' mengacu pada 'si gadis bergaun merah' yang dibawa Donghae. Sedang 'yeoja' mengacu pada Seohyun. Memang keliatan sama, tapi sebenarnya beda xD

Udah deh, haruskah saya melanjutkan ff ini disini? Atau harus saya lanjut di WP? Atau malah gag perlu dilanjut sama sekali?

Semua tergantung pada readerdeul semua. Saya nggak akan menulis kalo nggak ada yang minta ^^

So, saya tunggu pendapat atau pertanyaan dari anda semua ne? Saranghae~


	2. A Roses Power

Ah ... There is even sacrifice inside these wonderful memories  
The unaware me, hidden by a mask, is swallowed

Without even knowing the reason why we have separate  
Here are just a fate that is disintegrating  
I go plunging into the depths of darkness  
As a fallen angel with broken wings

**Versailles – Rhapsody in the Darkness**

* * *

Page II : _A Roses Power_

* * *

"Siapa namamu?" bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Sang partner dansa kembali tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah lembut. "Niel. Lee Niel, _My Lord_. Senang mampu melewatkan satu dansa singkat denganmu."

"Hm.. 'Niel'? Nama yang indah. Salam kenal Niel-_ah_."

.

.

Sepasang makhluk berparas sempurna itu masih tenggelam dalam tarian indah mereka.

Tetap berdansa elegan dalam bundaran _Ball room_ yang dikelilingi oleh untaian mawar merah sewarna darah. Ratusan pasang mata yang memandang masih kekeuh memancarkan tatapan kagumnya. Tak berhenti berdecak saat sang gadis meliukkan tubuhnya anggun, atau kala 'sang pangeran' dengan lembut mengangkat tubuh gadisnya.

"Kau… benar-benar cantik, _mademoiselle_."

Sang gadis cantik dalam dekapan tersenyum kala pujian itu kembali terarah padanya. Lengan putihnya sibuk meliuk dan bergerak lincah dalam iringan _waltz_ yang merdu. Kyuhyun kembali berdecak saat untuk yang kesekian kalinya _obsidian_ gelapnya menemukan satu keindahan baru dari sang gadis. Entah itu gerakannya yang luwes, caranya menatap yang angkuh, atau bagaimana helai pirang panjangnya bergerak lembut seiring tarian mereka.

"Anda pun sangat menawan _My_ _Lord_, saya sangat beruntung karena tuanku bersedia melewatkan satu tarian bersama." Pujian balik yang terlontar dengan suara lembut itu sekali lagi menambah kekaguman 'sang pangeran' pada sosok ini. Terlebih dengan indera penciumannya yang terlampau tajam untuk mampu menyesap aroma manis _vanilla_ yang menguar lewat hembus angin malam yang sesekali lolos dari pintu utama yang terbuka. Sungguh, jika dia tidak sedang berada dalam pesta bodoh ini, rasa penasaran akan manis darah gadis dipelukannya ini pasti telah terbayar.

Kyuhyun turut tersenyum. Mulai menggerakan tangannya yang berada di pinggang sang gadis untuk membelai lembut helai pirang yang tergerai bebas. Namja tampan itu dengan perlahan menaikan tangannya. Mulai menekan tengkuk gadisnya dan membawa bibirnya untuk menyesap lengkung indah sewarna sakura miliknya. Tarian keduanya terlupakan, begitu juga ratusan pasang mata yang tengah menatap penuh rasa tak percaya.

Ya, mereka berciuman. Di tengah pesat yang masih berlangsung, dan di tengah _ball room_ megah yang penuh dengan ratusan pasang mata.

Keduanya hanya saling memfokuskan diri untuk mengecap rasa masing-masing. Dengan tangan sang gadis yang melingkari leher pangerannya, dan Cho Kyuhyun yang mendominasi pergulatan lidah mereka. Decak kaget, pandangan mata penuh cemooh, dan bisikan yang terlontar dari balik kipas para bangsawan wanita mulai merengsek ke permukaan. Menjadikan dua orang yang tengah berciuman panas itu saling melepaskan diri. Oh ―tidak adakah yang mengingatkan mereka jika _hall_ besar ini terlalu terbuka untuk mengumbar kemesraan seintim itu?

"Kau.." suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau. Penuh oleh hasrat dan rasa menggebu yang tak tertahankan. Namja tampan itu kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka yang terlepas sesaat. Membawa bibirnya untuk menyusuri kulit menawan sang gadis ―lagi, dan berhenti di telinga yang tertutupi helai pirang lembut.

"Tinggallah setelah pesta usai."

―bisikan itu terlontar pelan. Lirih, tapi penuh dengan keinginan kuat. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum angkuh. Mengangkat tangan putih gadisnya dan mengecup punggung tangannya lembut.

"_Remerciementspour cette danseétonnante, mademoiselle_ (Terimakasih untuk dansa yang menakjubkan ini, nona) " dan 'Sang pangeran' pun berbalik. Berjalan anggun melewati para bangsawan yang otomatis membelah untuk memberi jalan bagi junjungannya.

Tuan muda itu kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Tak acuh dengan sekitar yang masih menatapnya dengan berbagai tatapan berbeda, antara kagum, dan sinis. Dia hanya tetap berjalan, menaiki tangga melingkar yang menghubungkan _hall_ utama dengan lantai dua, dan langsung menghilang di balik koridor.

Meninggalkan sang gadis yang tengah menyeringai indah saat menatap punggung tegap itu.

_'Gotcha.'_

.

.

Saat semua tatap mata mulai tertuju pada dansa indah dua makhluk sempurna ditengah sana, saat itulah Lee Donghae mulai bergerak.

Namja tampan itu mulai mengendap dan berjalan tenang ke arah dimana kegelapan kastil besar Versailles terletak. Kakinya mengkah mantap menyusuri koridor panjang yang terlihat tak berujung. Dia sudah berhasil menyusup hingga lantai atas sekarang, seliweran pelayan yang ditemuinya pun berkurang drastis, nyaris tidak ada malah. Sepertinya, informasi yang didapatnya benar. Bahwa lantai atas di kastil besar ini merupakan lantai khusus.

Lantai yang terlihat paling indah diluar ―dengan cemerlang lampu-lampu redup berwarna putih lembut, dan semakin menakjubkan didalam. Dia tidak akan mengingkari hal itu, karena dinding-dinding batu yang tertutupi oleh pajangn lukisan para dewi atau ukiran _crimson roses_ yang bersanding dengan daun anggur, sungguh bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Indah sekali.

_Château de Versaillesest le ciel ―_Oh, lupakan pujian itu sekarang.

Donghae masih terus berjalan, dengan topeng hitam kelam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, sang _hunter_ kembali memasuki koridor yang lain. Dengan kesunyian yang sama, dan masih tanpa penghuni. Derap langkahnya bahkan terdengar keras ditelinga. Namja itu mendengus, saat lagi-lagi, koridor yang lain menjadi ujung dari perjalanan panjangnya.

Semakin lama, tempat ini makin terlihat seperti _maze_ ―labirin tak berujung yang akan menyesatkan dan hanya membuatmu mati kelelahan didalamnya. Bedanya, hawa yang sejak tadi dilaluinya pun terasa mencekam. Dingin, terlalu dingin, seolah seluruh tempat ini adalah areal yang tak terpijak manusia. Jika benar kastil ini adalah tempat tinggal _Lord_ _Obscurité _―title bagi sang penguasa negeri penuh mawar, sudah pasti tidak akan seperti ini 'rasa'nya. Keadaan ini seperti ―oh sial, mungkin kah?

Sang hunter mulai memejamkan matanya sekarang, berdiam dan berkonsentrasi untuk memusatkan pikiran di satu titik. Cara termudah untuk terbebas dari jerat ilusi. Dan―

"Kurang ajar. "

―tebakkannya benar. Dia mendapati dirinya masih berdiri di koridor dengan jendela yang menghadap ke sisi barat. Tempatnya pertama kali masuk kesini tadi. Kalian tahu artinya, 'kan ? Dia tidak berpindah seinchi pun. Tidak setelah perjalanannya menyusuri koridor-koridor panjang tak berujung.

Jadi siapa yang telah melancarkan _attaqueillusion _(serangan ilusi ―sejenis hipnotis) padanya?

"Apa kau tersesat, _oppa_? Pesta dilaksanakan dilantai bawah, lho~"

'_Shit_ ―benar-benar ketahuan ya?' Donghae menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menoleh. Mendapati sosok gadis cantik yang mengenakan gaun hitam selutut. Sosok yang juga menjadi pendamping 'sang pangeran' untuk menuruni tangga utama tadi. Cho Seohyun.

_"Oui, ma princesse," _Donghae tersenyum lembut. Dengan tenang mendekati Seohyun yang masih berdiri angkuh di ujung koridor. "Saya tadi tengah berjalan-jalan untuk melihat betapa megahnya _Château de Versailles. _Mungkin saya terlalu kagum, hingga dengan lancang berani menginjakkan kaki kesini_. Je suisApologize_ (Mohon ma'afkan saya)"

"Hm... benarkah seperti itu? Aku sejak tadi berada di tangga utama, kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau _oppa_ naik ke sini?" gadis itu tetap pada nada lembutnya. Anggun, seolah kakinya yang perlahan mendekati Donghae adalah langkah murni ingin tahu. Dan bukannya―

'Oh.. aku benci basa-basi seperti ini'

―suatu vonis eksekusi mati bagi siapa pun yang berani mengusik penghuni kastil besar Versailles. Aturan yang mutlak, dan wajib ditaati oleh seluruh negeri.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong, ratuku?"

"Tidak, _oppa_. Hanya saja, lantai atas _Château de Versailles _tidak dibuka untuk umum. Harusnya _oppa_ tahu itu, karena siapa pun yang telah menginjakkan kaki disini" gadis itu sudah sampai dibelakang Donghae sekarang. Dengan tangan kanan yang telah siap untuk mematahkan leher sang _hunter_ "harus langsung mati."

KRAK

Donghae langsung menarik tangan Seohyun yang berada dilehernya. Memelintirnya cepat dan langsung melemparkan gadis itu ke dinding disebelahnya. Menimbulkan bunyi retak dari pajangan yang berada di sudut sana, dan bukannya tubuh luka yang harusnya diderita sang gadis karena perlakuan kasar itu.

"_So funny_, kau pikir bisa membunuhku malam ini, huh?" cemoohnya angkuh. Donghae melemaskan jemarinya sekarang. Membenarkan letak sarung tangan hitam yang terpasang di dua tangannya dan mendekati Seohyun yang balas menatapnya datar. Raut merendahkan terpasang jelas di lekuk sempurna wajahnya. Membuat sang _hunter_ kembali berdecak tak percaya. "Tak kusangka, gadis sepertimu juga sama dengan 'mereka'. Jadi kau yang selama ini menjadi malaikat kematian bagi orang-orang yang tersesat di lantai atas saat _Winter Dance_?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, _oppa_. Tidakkah kau lihat aku hanya seorang gadis yang menjadi tunangan 'Pangeran'mu? Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" ujarnya (masih dengan) lembut.

"_Attaque illusion, _gerakan yang terlampau cepat, dan sekarang―" Donghae memberi jeda pada kalimatnya saat mata cokelat sang gadis perlahan berubah. Warna cokelat itu luntur, terkikis oleh warna merah yang langsung mendominasi. "Mata yang berwana merah, ohh.. _Crimson_ _Eyes_?

―_Vampire_, eh?"

Seohyun menyeringai sekarang, "Aku benar-benar harus membunuhmu, rupanya."

"Mari bersenang-senang malam ini, ratuku."

.

.

BRUAK

Cho Kyuhyun mengernyit kesal saat lagi-lagi suara 'tak mengenakkan' kembali tertangkap gendang telinganya. Dia yang tengah duduk diam di kursi mewah yang menghadap langsung pada jendela besar di kamarnya ini mendengus kesal. Rautnya mengeras, tanda bahwa si penyuka salju ini sama sekali tidak suka saat ritual mengamati saljunya terusik dengan berbagai bunyi berisik yang sejak tadi terdengar.

"Gadis itu.. tidak bisakah dia membereskan 'tikus-tikus' itu dengan lebih tenang? Dasar tidak berguna." Geramnya kesal. Kyuhyun mengangkat cepat gelas kristal berkaki tinggi dari meja disampingnya. Menyesap _liquid_ merah pekat didalamnya sekilas tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari butiran salju yang masih meluruh turun meniti angin.

_Namja_ itu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi yang empuk. Salah satu tangannya terangkat guna menumpu wajah. Dengan ekspresi dingin yang tak terbaca, kembali larut dalam remang kamar yang gelap. Tubuhnya tak bergerak, tetapi terlalu diam bagi seorang manusia. Bahkan dadanya tidak tampak naik turun, seolah dibalik kulit pucat berbungkus baju sutera hitam itu tidak ada aktivitas lain untuk mempertahankannya tetap hidup. Dia tak ubahnya sesosok patung porselen.

Dengan tubuh putih pucat, lekukan wajah yang sempurna, dan suara yang mengalun lembut saat bibir merahnya terbuka. Terlalu sempurna. Kesempurnaan yang harusnya tidak dimiliki manusia, kecuali jika 'manusia' itu memerlukannya untuk menarik mangsa. Menarik sesama jenisnya untuk dijadikan alat sebagi sumber kehidupan.

_Yes.. A vampire_.

DUAGH

Alis tebal namja itu bertaut saat lagi-lagi suara benturan benda keras itu sampai ditelinganya. Setelah menghela nafas kesal, Kyuhyun memutuskan bangkit. Menegak habis _liquid_ sewarna _crimson_ digelas berkaki tingginya dan menjilat lidahnya cepat. Seolah tak rela jika setetes saja cairan pekat berbau karat itu lolos dari kecapannya.

Dia memutuskan keluar ―lagi.

Tentu saja memilih jalan memutar agar tak perlu melihat si pembuat onar yang telah berani merusak malam indahnya. Namja itu mendengus saat lagi-lagi pemandangan ramai dalam _hall_ utama masih terlihat, puluhan ―bahkan mungkin ratusan orang masih betah menghabiskan malam di kastilnya yang megah. Hah.. mungkin lebih baik jika dia tidak perlu menunggu sampai pesta ini usai untuk 'bermain' bersama gadis tadi.

Jika seperti itu, lalu… kemana si cantik itu sekarang?

Mata sewarna langit malam Kyuhyun memicing. Menyusuri tiap inchi _hall_ mewah di bawah sana dengan tangan tertumpu pada pembatas lantai dua. Namja itu kembali mengernyit saat sosok yang dicarinya tidak juga tampak di mata. _Kemana dia?_ Batinnya bingung. _Apa mungkin gadis itu sudah pergi? Cih.. berani sekali dia mengabaikan ucapanku tadi_.

Geraman kesal itu terdengar lirih. Banyak sekali yang membuatnya kesal malam ini, dan itu cukup membuat _mood_ sang 'pangeran' turun drastis hingga titik terendah. Kembali, satu tarikan nafas dilakukannya ―bukan karena dia butuh, lebih pada suatu kebiasaan yang sudah melekat. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

_Namja_ itu memutuskan untuk keluar tampaknya. Melangkah anggun, dengan sekali lagi mengabaikan ratusan pasang mata yang ―kembali menatap takjub saat dirinya tampak menuruni tangga. Kyuhyun mengulas senyum tipis diwajah. Pertanda bahwa dia tidak dalam _mood_ yang cukup baik untuk disapa. Hal itu sudah dipahami dengan baik oleh semua yang hadir. Karena mereka tahu, berbeda dengan sang penguasa ―Choi Siwon, yang ramah, 'pangeran' bungsu ini bukan 'orang' yang mudah didekati. Dia tak ubahnya _Crimson Roses_ yang beku. Indah, tapi tak tersentuh.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah lurus keluar, menyambut butir salju yang tak lelah turun. Tanpa mengenakal pakaian penghangat lain, dia terus melangkah. Tujuannya adalah sebuah gazebo yang terletak disisi kanan kastil. Suatu tempat terbuka yang mempunyai atap bulat penuh dan dicat cokelat lembut, disekelilingnya tumbuh ribuan mawar merah yang tengah berbunga penuh. Mejadikan tempat ini memiliki warna yang lebih mencolok dibanding _Château de Versailles _yang didominasi warna putih dan emas pucat dibagian luarnya.

"Apa anda berfikir kalau saya akan pergi lebih dulu, _My Lord_?"

Suara lembut yang sampai ditelinganya mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak. Kaget, sebelum menyeringai penuh. "Kau masih disini, ternyata."

Sang gadis yang tengah terduduk anggun di pagar pembatas gazebo turut tersenyum saat Kyuhyun sudah berada di depannya. Tatapan matanya berubah angkuh, penuh dengan kilau misterius yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun tertarik. "Saya akan menjadi orang paling tidak tahu diri jika sampai berani menentang perintah anda untuk tetap tinggal." Balasnya lagi.

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar tidak berniat lari dariku?"

Mata bulat sang gadis mengerjap lembut saat mendengar ini. "Apa anda termasuk orang yang harus dijauhi, tuanku?" Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyumnya ―ahh.. entah kenapa dia menjadi banyak tersenyum saat dihadapan gadis ini― dan kembali menyambung kalimat lawan bicaranya. "Kurang lebih seperti itu, berhati-hati lah saat dihadapanku."

Gadis didepan Kyuhyun tertawa sekarang. Tetap pada caranya yang anggun dan terlihat mempesona di mata sang tuan. _Namja_ penyuka salju itu mulai mendudukan dirinya disamping gadis ini sekarang. Membuat jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya sebatas celah yang terpisah oleh angin.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini, sebelumnya." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi, dia benar-benar harus mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Angin yang membelai leher si gadis yang terekspose bebas benar-benar membawa dampak buruk bagi tenggorokannya. Rasanya segelas _liquid_ merah yang baru saja memasuki tubuhnya masih kurang untuk menenangkan rasa membakar disana. Dia ingin lebih. Dia ingin gadis ini.

"Malam ini merupakan _Winter Dance_ pertama saya." Jawab gadisnya lembut. Matanya mengerling menggoda kearah Kyuhyun. Dengan bibir sewarna sakura yang turut merekah indah. "_Gold Invitation_ baru saya dapatkan kemarin malam, dan yang lebih membuat saya merasa beruntung adalah dapat berdansa, bahkan ―" dia memberi jeda untuk menatap intens pada mata kelam Kyuhyun saat mengatakan ini, "merasakan 'lebih' bersama anda."

"Pelayanku pasti sangat bodoh karena telah melewatkan gadis secantik kau, Niel-_ah_."

"Anda terlalu memuji, _My Lord_."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku serius," Kyuhyun memetik setangkai mawar yang tengah merekah penuh dari sisi kanannya. Membersihkan tangkainya dari duri-nya yang tajam, dan menyerahkannya ke hadapan sang gadis. Menyandingkan setangkai mawar yang indah ―dengan balutan keangkuhan di tiap kelopaknya, dengan lekuk sempurna yang membentuk raut gadis ini. "Kau memang indah, _Ma rose_"

Gadisnya mengulas senyum manis saat dia mengatakan ini. Dengan pipi chubby yang sedikit tersapu oleh warna sakura, dan kepala cantik yang tertunduk malu. Dia terlihat semakin manis, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Kyuhyun, melainkan gumpalan darah yang merembah pipi putih tanpa cela miliknya. Ahh.. dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

_"Merci beaucoup, mon prince. _(Terimakasih banyak, tuanku.)_"_

"Jadi," Kyuhyun mulai menggeser tubuhnya. Memerangkap tubuh mungil gadisnya diantara tiang penyangga dan tubuhnya. Dua tangannya dengan sigap memberi kurungan tanpa celah. Benar-benar menjerat 'tawanannya' diantara pekat malam bersalju. Dia melanjutkan, "apa boleh aku menciummu lagi sekarang?"

Bibir merah sang pangeran telah sampai di pipi putih gadis ini. Menyusuri lekuknya yang terbentuk indah, tanpa menyentuh sepasang lengkungan yang lain. _"I'm yours, My Lord."_

Begitu kalimat persetujuan itu terlontar, Kyuhyun langsung melumat kasar bibir lembut gadisnya. Menyesap lengkungan _pinkish_ itu dalam satu hisapan kuat yang penuh nafsu. Dia menggigit kecil bibir bawah pasangannya. Memberi rangsang khusus yang langsung berlanjut dengan lidah yang saling bertaut. Menghisap dan saling menggoda untuk merogoh rasa masing-masing.

'Sang Pangeran' segera menghentikan cumbuannya begitu lawan mainnya meremas pundaknya kuat, pertanda habisnya oksigen yang dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan hidupnya dari dalam paru-paru. Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan mulutnya untuk menyusuri rahang mulus gadis ini. Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, bersiap untuk menuju menu utama yang menunggu.

"Ngghh.."

Desahan lembut yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya mengiring Kyuhyun yang telah sampai pada leher mulus gadisnya. Dia memejamkan mata nikmat. Menyesap sebanyak mungkin aroma menggoda yang menguar dari kulit putih ini. Denyut nadi yang terasa berdentum dibawah bibirnya semakin membuatnya tak sabar untuk merasakan kucuran liquid pekat dari sana. Detak jantung yang begitu bersemangat dari sang gadis juga tertangkap dengan sangat baik di telinga.

Sungguh, baru kali ini dia merasakan lupa diri dibawah kekangan nafsu. Baru kali juga, Kyuhyun bersedia bermain lembut, dan memanjakan mangsanya sebelum 'meraupnya' habis. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakannya tadi,

―gadis ini, seindah _Crimson Roses_ favoritnya.

.

.

Lee Donghae tengah terengah cepat sekarang. Tergeletak tak berdaya diantara sisa-sisa pertarungannya dengan sang _Vampire_. Koridor indah yang asalnya penuh ukiran artistik itu sudah separuh hancur oleh tangan mereka. Dengan berbagai patahan ornamen, dan dinding batu yang mulai mengelupas. Seolah memamerkan serunya pertarungan yang masih berlangsung ini.

Keadaanya pun tidak lebih baik dari koridor tadi. Lengan tux-nya separuh sobek, dengan dahi yang mengucurkan darah segar. Pedang putih ditangan yang digunakannya untuk melawan terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya. Membuatnya tampak menyedihkan dihadapan Seohyun yang masih berdiri tegak beberapa meter didepan.

"Menyerah saja, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku," sang gadis memberi jeda sejenak pada kalimatnya, menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengusap setitik darah dari sudut bibir. "Level kita berbeda. Sekali pun kau seorang _vampire_ sepertiku, kodrat mu bukan untuk mengalahkanku, _dear_."

Donghae terbatuk beberapa kali. Dengan darah yang sesekali menetes dari mulutnya. Namja itu perlahan bangkit, merasakan tubuhnya bagai remuk saat dia melakukan ini. Gadis ini benar-benar hebat, serangannya sama sekali tidak ada yang sia-sia. Inikah kelas seorang _Origin_?

"_Alter_ sepertimu hanya akan mati di tanganku." Gadis itu meneruskan ucapan angkuhnya. Berjalan anggun dengan sebelah tangan yang menenteng pedang hitam legam yang berukiran emas rumit dibagian pegangannya. Pedang khas seorang _Origin_ ―sang tingkatan tertinggi dalam kasta mutlak klan _vampire_.

"Benarkah begitu? Tapi bukankah kau juga sudah merasakan setajam apa pedangku, _Ma Reine _(Ratuku)?" sang _hunter_ kembali terbatuk saat mengatakan ini, meraih kembali pedang putihnya yang sudah tergores darah dari sang lawan. "Aku berani jamin itu bukan luka yang bisa kau anggap remeh."

Gadis itu terkekeh sejenak. Sedikit mengusap lengan kananya yang juga tergores dan mengucurkan darah. Meski begitu, rautnya sama sekali tak terganggu. Seolah gertakan dan luka ini hanya kerikil kecil yang bisa disapunya dengan satu kerjapan mata. "Kau memang hebat." Pujinya.

"―Meski begitu, kau yang paling tau staminamu sendiri. Tidakkah kau berfikir jika tubuhmu akan segera ambruk jika meneruskan pertarungan ini?"

Sang _hunter_ mendengus. Setuju dengan vonis kalah tak langsung yang dilontarkan sang gadis. "Memang benar, Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu. Tapi setelah ini, kupastikan kau akan mati bersamaku. Bukankah jika 'belahan jiwa'-mu mati kau juga akan mati, Cho Seohyun?"

Seohyun tampak mengernyit saat mendengar ini. "Apa maksud―Oh _God_, _oppa_!"

Kali ini, Donghae menyeringai menang. Raut tampannya yang tercoreng warna merah berubah angkuh saat gadis didepannya menatap marah. Tersadar akan maksud ungkapan ancaman yang dilontarkannya tadi. "Terlambat, ratuku. Karena itu, biarkan _Alter_ sepertiku ini mati bersamamu, wahai _Origin_ yang terhormat. Sekarang,

―Ayo kita ke lembah neraka bersama."

.

.

* * *

**TBC or END?**

* * *

***Credit title : Versailles's single – Ascendead Master**

*** Buat yang belum tau:  
**-Origin, Alter itu (mitos) tingkatan dalam kekuatan vampire. Dari yang tertinggi Origin, ke Slave, ke Alter, baru Outcast.

-Semua hal fantasy yang saya bawa disini FAKE. Alias Cuma untuk kepentingan fanfic belaka, jadi tiap ada hal baru, jangan ditelan mentah yaa~ :D

-Jika ada yg mau bertanya, selama itu bukan spoiler, silahkan~ saya bakal jawab dengan senang dengan senang hati.

-Yang terakhir, ma'af untuk update yang terlalu lama, ma'af juga karena nggak ada balesan review, dan Happy reading~

Pendapatnya ditunggu kawan, tidakkah kau bosan menjadi siders? :D


End file.
